Arrow
at }} Arrow is a CW fantasy series, which premiered in 2012. It is the first series of the Arrowverse. Plot After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. He returned home to Star City, bent on righting the wrongs done by his family and fighting injustice. As the Green Arrow, he protects his city with the help of former soldier John Diggle (David Ramsey), computer-science expert Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), his vigilante-trained sister Thea Queen (Willa Holland), Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne), brilliant inventor Curtis Holt (Echo Kellum), and his new recruits, street-savvy Rene Ramirez (Rick Gonzalez) and meta-human Dinah Drake (Juliana Harkavy). Oliver has finally solidified and strengthened his crime-fighting team only to have it threatened when unexpected enemies from his past return to Star City, forcing Oliver to rethink his relationship with each member of his “family”. Starring :Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen | Green Arrow :Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (Earth-2) | Black Siren (guest 5; 6) :David Ramsey as John Diggle | Spartan :Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak | Overwatch :Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt | Mr. Terrific :Joe Dinecol as Rory Regan | Ragman :Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake | Black Canary :Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez | Wild Dog :and Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance :Willa Holland as Thea Queen | Speedy (seasons 1-4; recurring 5-6) :Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance | Black Canary (seasons 1-4) :Colton Hayes as Roy Harper | Arsenal (seasons 1-3; guest 4) :Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (season 1; guest 2, 5) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see DC's Legends of Tomorrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on Arrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows. Het :Arress – the ship between Oliver Queen and Helena Bertinelli :Barricity — the ship between Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak :Canarrow — the ship between Sara Lance and Oliver Queen :ConstanQueen – the het between Thea Queen and John Constantine :Dance - the ship between John Diggle and Sara Lance :Dyla – the ship between John Diggle and Lyla Michaels :Fig - the ship between John Diggle and Felicity Smoak :Flommy - the ship between Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlyn :Lauriver – the ship between Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen :Laurry - the ship between Laurel Lance and Barry Allen :Merlance – the ship between Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance :McQueen – the ship between McKenna Hall and Oliver Queen :Olicity – the ship between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak :Queenirez — the ship between Thea Queen and Rene Ramirez :Red Canary - the ship between Roy Harper and Laurel Lance :Rolicity - the ship between Roy Harper and Felicity Smoak :Shadover — the ship between Shado and Oliver Queen :SmoakAtom — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer :SmoakinLance - the ship between Donna Smoak and Quentin Lance :Snow Arrow — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Oliver Queen :Snowbarry — the ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow :Sparsenal — the ship between Thea Queen and Roy Harper Slash :Arrific — the ship between Oliver Queen and Curtis Holt :Arrovibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Oliver Queen :CurtisRene — the ship between Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez :CurtisRory - the ship between Curtis Holt and Rory Regan :Disco – the ship between Cisco Ramon and John Diggle :Flarrow — the ship between Barry Allen and Oliver Queen :Green Atom - the ship between Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen :MerQueen - the ship between Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen :Pautis — the ship between Curtis Holt and Paul :RagDog - the ship between Rory Regan and Rene Ramirez :Roliver - the ship between Roy Harper and Oliver Queen :Sladiver - the ship between Slade Wilson and Oliver Queen :Sparrow — the ship between Oliver Queen and John Diggle Femslash :Caitlicity — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak :Lauricity – the ship between Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance :Lauryssa — the ship between Laurel Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :Nyssara – the ship between Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :SmoakingAssassain - the ship between Felicity Smoak and Nyssa al Ghul :SmoakingCanary – the ship between Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance :SpeedyCanary - the ship between Thea Queen and Laurel Lance :Thelicity - the ship between Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak Fandom AO3 : FANFICTION :Arrow TUMBLR : : : Media Arrow Ladies Run the World Category:Arrow